Naruto: The Father Challenge
by Dii10star
Summary: After Sasuke has an unexpected accident, he convinces Naruto to have a friendly competition. What does this result in? A hilarious showdown between the two rivals, as well as a brand new rivalry.


Battle for Hokage!

In what once was a field known as Training ground seven stood two figures. Around them were battered tree's, large craters littered the earth among their feet. The normal green grass was now replaced by dirt and scorch marks from the intense battle taking place. Both figures clothing were battered and fatigue was quickly taking effect in their body.

Sasuke stared Naruto down, his Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan blazing wildly. He stood shirtless, his shirt was lost sometime during this sparring match. His body was littered with bruises and cuts. Even though he was in such a bad condition, he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't had a good fight in years, this was the most intense that their duel has gotten in a while.

Naruto held a wide grin on his face. He couldn't help but be excited. For the past few years of his life, he had one goal and that was to bring Sasuke back. Now that he succeeded in not only bringing him back, but also saving the world he couldn't be any happier. His body glowed a bright gold as he held up his nine tails mode.

"Go get him Sasuke!"

"What a drag..." Shikamaru rolled his eye's at Ino's outburst. After all of these years, she still wasn't over this childish crush. He was laying on the ground, lazily looking at the battle.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered as she looked at the boy's in front of her. She couldn't help but smile at how strong he became over these past five years. And Sasuke's new power, it was unimaginable. She paled in comparison to the two of them, and wasn't ashamed of it in the least.

Kiba grit his teeth as he glared at his two classmates. This battle was for the place of Hokage. He started in the battle, but a single punch from Naruto was enough to knock him ou t. Kiba growled in annoyance at how far behind them he was. "Hmph! They aren't that strong!" Kiba growled. "And besides, that traitor can never be-"He then winced as the healing being applied to him was halted. He flinched as he felt a strong swift punch land beside him, knocking him into the air.

Sakura stared at Kiba with fire in her eye's. "Don't you dare insult Sasuke!" she said with poison in her voice. Kiba comically fell to the earth, but was quickly caught by Akamaru.

Choji released a hearty laugh as he watched the scene. "You can't diss team seven Kiba, you haven't learned yet?" he said between mouthfuls of chips. Suigetsu snickered at the Inuzuka, while Jugo simply stood watching the battle.

"How youthful that punch was, Sakura!" the green clad ninja yelled as he struck the nice guy pose. Sakura looked at Rock Lee with a smile as she thanked him.

"Still trying to kiss up to Sakura, eh?" Tenten said with a sigh. "When will he see it..."

"Cheer up Tenten!" The Bukijutsu master felt a pat on her back. She turned and saw Tsunade smiling behind her. The Hokage smiled brightly as she looked at the two Shinobi in front of her. She couldn't believe that they'd come so far. It was expected, however, considering they were both trained by her fellow Sannin. "He's going to recognize you eventually!"

"Y-you think so?" Tenten looked at her idol with excitement in her eyes. Tsunade smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course." She looked back towards the two fighters. "But first, let's deal with the matter at hand."

Sasuke and Naruto were still having a stare down. A slight breeze blew across the battlefield, causing the boys hair and tattered pants to flail. There was a silence between them, but to the two boys it was like having a full conversation. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Teme, I can see that we're both low on chakra. How about we finish this without any power ups. No Kurama, no Rinnegan, just me against you. You know, fist to fist, just like the academy days." Naruto flashed Sasuke a grin as he reverted to his base form. "What do you say?"

"Speak for yourself, dobe. I'm not tired in the slightest." Sasuke folded his arms and smirked at his teammate. He closed his eyes as his smile widened. "But, if you're so weak," He opened his eyes and they were all black, "then I wouldn't mind holding back just for you."

Naruto did a couple of quick stretches as he released a giggle. Sasuke sat patiently and watched him. It was amazing that after everything that they've been through, his friend stayed the same. He went through Hell and back for Sasuke, even though he attempted to kill him on numerous occasions. The most shocking part was the fact that the last in his graduating class caught up to him, and although he'd hate to admit, at one point was stronger than him. He was more than proud, and couldn't help but to consider Naruto as a brother.

"Hey, Sasuke! Stop daydreaming about Karin and come fight me already!" Naruto yelled with a fox grin plastered on his face. Sasuke turned a bright shade of red at the remark and he couldn't help but to peek at Karin, who did the same. Hinata was standing next to the red head, and she couldn't hold in her giggle. Everyone in the Leaf knew that they were dating, but Naruto enjoyed reminding them in the most public of places.

Karin sat twitching. She really hated her cousin. Although she had to admit, being Sasuke's girlfriend had it's perks. The jealous girls in the village would glare at the two as they passed. Some stores even gave her discounts, just for being the date of one of the Sannin! But to have Naruto embarrass them publicly? Not this time.

"Kick his ass, Sasuke!" Karin yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"Sh-shut it!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto. Naruto smirked, knowing that he got under his skin and charged forward as well. After a half of a second, the two closed the great distance and both swung at the other.

Naruto threw a punch, which was slapped to the side by Sasuke and countered with a kick to the gut. Naruto gripped Sasuke's foot and twisted his ankle, but Sasuke twisted with it and aimed a kick at the Uzumaki's head. Naruto leaned back to avoid the kick, and used the momentum to toss Sasuke over him.

Sasuke caught his self and launched back at Naruto with a punch, which the blond blocked with his forearm and retaliated with a knee. The wind was knocked out of Sasuke, and he was shocked to feel Naruto elbow him in the back, knocking him into the ground. Sasuke rose to his feet with a grin on his face. Naruto smirked back at him and gave him the 'come here' motion, which Sasuke quickly complied.

The boy's engaged in a rapid exchange of blows, fists and feet flying at unbelievable speeds. The only spectators that could keep up were Tsunade, Rock Lee, and Hinata, and that was with her Byakugan active. They all stared in awe as the boys separated, each panting heavily and grinning.

"Ready to give up?" Naruto asked his rival. He wiped a trickle of blood that was sliding down his lip with his wrist.

"Hell, I was going to ask you the same thing!" Sasuke said as he flexed his right hand. "You're getting sloppy, I can read all of your movements."

"As if!" Naruto yelled back. "I was so kicking your ass!"

Tsunade was speechless. She was in complete awe of the fight, in her mind she was comparing the two boys to her own teammates, Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Naruto was Jiraiya in the flesh, minus the pervertedness... she hoped. And Sasuke was Orochimaru, cold, conserved, and calculating. One thing that they all had in common, however was their strong friendship. It was because of Naruto that the Leaf village was on friendly terms with the other villages, as well as the samurai. It was because of Sasuke her friend, Orochimaru returned to the good side. She didn't realize how much she missed him until they spoke as friends again. She owed these boys so much, and knew that either would make a great Hokage. Too bad they would have to wait a little longer-

"Right Grandma?" Tsunade flinched as she realized Naruto was speaking to her. She didn't realize that she doze off.

"Umm..." Tsunade tried to remember the question that she was asked, but her mind came up blank.

"Sasuke, Naruto's right," Sakura said. "He hit you seven times, while you only landed six."

"Told ya Teme," Sasuke gnarled as Naruto smiled. That bastard.

"Then how about we even the score!" he yelled as he rushed Naruto and landed a punch to his jaw in lightning speed. Naruto released a pained scream, he didn't expect the punch to hurt as much as it did. He didn't have much time to ponder on it as Sasuke rushed him again and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to skid backwards panting. "Now I'm winning," Sasuke responded as he ran at the blonde again.

Naruto ducked a left hook from Sasuke, and blocked a follow up kick with his knee. He then forced a punch up into Sasuke's midsection, causing the raven haired boy to jump back. Sasuke threw a trail of kunai as he quickly sifted through hand signs and inhaled.

"Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu!"

"Yikes!" Naruto yelled as he quickly retrieved a kunai and batted away the weapons. He hurried to go through sign's, but unfortunately he didn't have enough time. Thinking quickly, Naruto switched places with a twig in a tree behind Sasuke. Naruto poked his head from the bushes. His face showed childish anger as he raised his fist at Sasuke.

"I said fist to fist, Teme!" he comically yelled at his rival. "What the Hell!"

Sasuke simply smirked as he leaned on his right heel with his left wrist on his waist.

"I didn't agree to anything, who made you boss anyway. The last time I checked," Sasuke smirked and squinted his eyes, "You were dead last."

Everyone on the sideline looked on with interest. Kiba couldn't hide his wide smirk if he tried.

Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke. Sasuke continued smirking at the blonde.

"Yes, that is true," Naruto said, surprisingly in a calm voice. His scowl turned into a smile, "so how does it feel knowing that I surpassed you, top student?" There was a chorus of gasps from the audience.

Sasuke's smirk fell into a scowl. That damn Uzumaki knew how to get under his skin. Sasuke released a solid wave of killing intent, and Naruto's met it with just as much aggression. The boy's engaged in a silent showdown, and if they didn't know the boy's personally, the spectators would have cowered under the pressure coming from them.

Shikamaru looked between his two classmates. It was normal to see them fighting, so he wasn't as interested as the others. He was given the title of 'score keeper', and they were currently tied at nine. The killing intent was always enormous, even though he knew the boy's wouldn't dare to kill each other. He looked over to Choji, whom was still munching on his chips.

"So, who'd you thinks gonna win this one?" he asked in a low voice. Choji halted his munching and squinted.

"Hmm... Judging from the seriousness of this battle, I'm going to have to go with Naruto. He always wanted the Hokage title."

"As true as that might be," Ino said from her position sitting next to the Nara, "Sasuke want's too be Hokage just as much. He has a vision for this village, and although I'm not sure what it is, I can almost guarantee that it's going to benefit positively."

"Hmm, whatever." Shikamaru turned his attention back to the battle. "I just hope they'd hurry up and end this. I told Temari I would meet her at the gate's when she arrived," he murmured the last part, more to himself than anyone else.

"I agree," Kiba nodded as he shakily stood to his feet. "Akamaru want's me to watch the pups, so I don't have much time. Hey, Naruto!" Kiba yelled to the blonde. "Hurry up and end this! Some of us have things to do!"

Naruto nodded while still staring at Sasuke. "Oh, and Tsunade?"

"Yea?" the lady responded while taking a swig of Sake.

"Put up your strongest barrier." Naruto raised his hand and chakra started forming in it. It started to materialize into what has become his signature attack, Rasenshuriken.

"All or nothing, eh?" Sasuke replied as he gripped his wrist. A loud chirping could be heard from miles away as a large current of electricity gathered on his hand. The electricity was so bright that the watching ninja had to cover there eye's.

The two shinobi's clothes were billowing from the power they were exhausting. They each were gathering as much chakra as they could, knowing that the other was doing the same thing.

"Crap!" Tsunade said. The amount of chakra was extraordinary, much more than she or either of her teammates could gather. "Sakura, back me up!" she yelled at her apprentice.

"Hai Sensei!" Sakura yelled back. They both weaved through the same hand signs.

"Sage Art: Great Barrier Jutsu!" both Sannin yelled as they held their hands in front of them.

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken!"

"Chidori Spear! Overload!"

The two respective blasts collided as soon as the pink barrier was raised. The combination of the blast was too strong to contain all of it, however, and energy seeped out, causing trees to bend and the watching Shinobi to cover themselves.

"This is their true power? Their flames of youth burn brighter than mine!" Rock Lee yelled over the sound of the blast. His arms were crossed over his face, but he kept his eyes on the colliding blasts.

"This... is unbelievable!" Shikamaru yelled as he guarded his face with his right forearm. His teeth were grit together as he struggled to not get blown away.

"Choji!" Tsunade yelled as she shielded her face. She was much to old for this! The Hokage stomped her foot into the ground to hold herself in place. "Expand and keep everyone from getting blown away!"

"R-right!" Choji yelled. He subconsciously grew too ten feet tall and sprout wings. He still struggled to stay standing, but it was much easier than before. He sat in front of Shikamaru to reduce the blast from knocking him away.

"Possession complete!" Shikamaru said with a smirk. He used his shadows to hold all of his friends in place while Choji protected him. "Now you all enjoy the show, it's much to bright for me."

Naruto and Sasuke stood pushing all of their chakra into their attacks. Although the both were fatigued, each of their pride was too high too just give up. The blast flew back and forth, struggling to achieve dominance. The intensity of the waves caused both boys hair to flail wildly.

XxxHinataxxX

"Naruto," the Chunin said under her breath. She activated hey Byakugan to get a clearer view of the collision. From the chakra she was reading, the boys were even, this may even end in a stalemate.

She felt all of her friends chakra, and they all seemed to be fairing fine, even though they were being hit by the backlash of Chakra. She could hear Rock Lee screaming about how bright the boys flames were, and she couldn't help but smile. Her and her friends were all strong. Their friendship was more like a family.

Even Suigetsu and Jugo were coming around. Even though Jugo didn't speak much, he was a really nice guy. He loved to help out with anything, be it manual labor or gardening. Suigetsu on the other hand was hard to deal with. He only returned to stay a few days under Sasuke's request, and he constantly made it clear that he wouldn't stay longer than he needed to. And then there was Karin, whom was quickly accepted by the males of the group, yet shunned by the females. Hinata and she became good friends quickly, once Karin saw that she wanted nothing to do with Sasuke.

Wait, what was that? Hinata saw something strange on Karin. It looked like the girl had a second source of chakra, it was weak but it was still there. It was then that Hinata saw _it_.

"Oh..." Hinata said as she blushed. "K-Karin..." she stuttered out nervously. "There... there's something..."

"Huh?" Karin said curiously. In the time that she's been with Hinata, she never heard her stutter. It was odd, she heard that the Hyuga used to be shy but grew out of it. "What's the problem?" Hinata looked down and twiddled her fingers together.

"Well Karin... It's just... Well you..." Hinata was looking for the words, but she had no idea how to say it.

"What is it?" Karin asked, getting annoyed. Sasuke was pushing the blast Naruto's way and she didn't want to miss any of it!

"Well.." Hinata leaned forward and whispered in Karin's ear. Karin's face quickly turned into a look of shock.

XxxSasukexxX

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. The chakra wave was inching loser and closer to Naruto. Sweat was draining down his body, and his favorite shirt was ruined but it didn't matter. He was going to win this fight and prove the Uchiha's dominance once again.

Of course Sasuke wanted to be the Hokage, he had a dream and already wrote the new laws he would pass, one being Uchiha month were the schools were to teach about the heritage of his clan to enlighten the children. However, he didn't care about any of that at the moment. This was all to beat his idiot friend, the moral victory of that was much greater than the position.

Sasuke looked and noticed Naruto straining harder, inching the wave his way. He concentrated more and continued his slow advance. He couldn't lose focus, one mistake and this would all be for naught. He forced more Chakra into the wave and smirked as he saw Naruto panic. The wave was literally inches from the Jinchuuriki. Sasuke could feel victory, and couldn't help but smile brightly. He looked over to Karin for a brief second and was shocked to see her eyes off of the fight. In fact, she was whispering with Hinata.

"_Whatever!"_ Sasuke thought as he turned his attention back to his rival. "I hope you're ready, Narutooooo!" Sasuke yelled as his chakra burned brighter than before. Naruto's face showed panic as the wave rushed his way.

"What?" Sasuke heard Karin yell. "I'M PREAGNAAAAAAANT?"

"Wha-?" Sasuke dropped his Chidori, and was blasted by the combined wave. He was sent tumbling backwards, and hit the barrier hard. The raven haired boy lay on the ground in silence, breathing heavily as he pondered. Sasuke didn't even look in Naruto's direction, yet he heard the boy walking next to him.

"Heh, looks like I win," Naruto said with his usual big grin on his face. He was breathing heavily but still was able to stand. Naruto's eyes then took on a mischievous squint as he smiled at Sasuke, "and someone's going to be a daddy!" Naruto yelled as he fell to the ground laughing.

As Sasuke lay on the ground, he could only think about one thing. Not that he just lost to Naruto. Not that he wasn't going to be Hokage. Not that his favorite shirt was destroyed.

No, Sasuke could only think about the fact that he was going to be a father.

"What... the... fuck..."

XxxoxxX

"This is serious, Sasuke," Naruto said. Him and his friend were walking back to the village. After a long, tedious argument they finally got the rest of the spectators to leave ahead of them. The two boy's needed time alone to talk, as well as think about what they just experienced. They both were overrun with emotion, Naruto with excitement from gaining the position of Hokage, and Sasuke indifference from hearing the news about his mate. He was so upset that he refused the quick healing from biting Karin. He instead opted for Sakura to heal him as he avoided both girl's gaze.

"I know, but it still sucks. I'm only 18!" the raven haired boy yelled. It was much to early for him to be a dad. He wouldn't know what to do. And besides, he was only _18!_

"Cheer up, bro!" Naruto yelled while patting his back. "It can't be too hard. I mean," Naruto couldn't help but smirk, "We're _Sannin_ for God sake! There isn't anything that we can't handle!"

Sasuke continued to sulk. No matter what Naruto said, it wouldn't change his view on the matter. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ a child, he just didn't want it this soon in his life.

"Of course you'd be the one saying that. You're not the one with a child on the way, you virgin!" Sasuke grumbled the ending, causing a red faced Naruto to gasp.

"How dare you, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as his face reflected his mom's hair. "We promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for telling you facts that you already know."

"You shut up!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke enjoyed riling Naruto up. No matter how upset he got, this would always warrant a smile out of him. And now, it was time to sabotage...

"It's a good thing that it's _me _that's expecting a child," Sasuke stated while smiling. "If you were to be a father, who knows how messed up that kid's life would be." Sasuke looked out of the corner of his eye at his rival. The boy was shivering with anger. He could feel Kurama's chakra leaking out of the seal. _"Perfect_" he thought. "And another good thing is that if I died today, I would leave a legacy. The life of a ninja isn't guaranteed. There's death around every corner."

"I would be a great dad!" Naruto yelled with ferocity. "My son would be ten times better than yours!"

Sasuke snorted. "What son? In order for that, you'd have to have sex, virgin."

"There's plenty 18 year old virgins out there!" Naruto yelled.

"Well not me, not since I was thirteen."

Naruto's eye's bulged. He couldn't believe it, could you even have sex at that age? Then again, if you're a ninja, you're legally an adult.

"Who? How? Where?" Naruto asked, while trying to piece things together.

Sasuke merely shrugged. "It doesn't matter." His smile spread into a large grin. "I just know that it was good!"

"ARGGH!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into a tree. He turned and pointed at Sasuke. "I'm going to experience sex today, and be a better dad than you! Believe it!" As he finished his rant, he jumped way towards the village at an undetectable pace.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he shook his head. "Idiot." he stated blatantly as he continued his slow trek home.

XxoxX

So what do you guys think? This idea popped up in my head, and I had to type it. Read and review please.


End file.
